plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo
Gender Well...here's what happened earlier: *I gave the evidence to Camwood proving that TheO's vote was disqualified more than three days ago *Starfruity responded but, my point about Fairy's vote being counted as a tie-breaker vote and TheO's vote being (still) disqualified still stands. *Camwood closed the thread that "Choice 2" wins despite of the fact that I already proven my points regrading this issue and even made made a message for every other staff and users to consider that Starfruity and Camwood's idea (about counting TheO's Choice 2 just to break a "tie" despite of his vote being changed into a now disqualified vote and his Choice 2 is already outdated & not considered as counted) makes it unfair for the users who voted seriously I guess that all I have to say from this. Can you please consider what I wrote and fix this mess about the "genders" fairly? - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 14:04, July 4, 2017 (UTC) P.S. My tallying of the votes before includes Zambie's changed vote. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 14:09, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Codename redirects Help with antivandal filter Oops, forgot to add screenshot. Sorry. Kitty Cat :3 21:56, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 17:46, July 16, 2017 (UTC) DoT means Damage over TimeGuywholikesediting (talk) 17:48, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thank you for the information.Guywholikesediting (talk) 18:42, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 18:52, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 20:53, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank U Fancyplanty (talk) 02:45, July 17, 2017 (UTC) discord owner tag could you remove my "discord owner" tag please thanks ~GoldMag (talk) 11:46, July 18, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry Addition of chat tag I see you have problem in adding chat tag. You know my chat tag still messed, right? Kitty Cat :3 20:30, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Do you know what the template is? }} Dandelion used his PvZ2 image instead of PvZ2C image Got sick of abuse log + 1}} 08:29:59 UTC until my birthday! But hey, did it work? If your answer is "no", then enable JavaScript. Hello |guys|girls|people}}, Batty1776 (a.k.a. Awfodz) here. I never know that I have stick with this wiki and the series way long before I officially joined this wiki at the first place. Ok, anyways. You may or may not to proceed to my userpage. If you can't resist, then go back. If you can, well DUH. You can read what's up with next section. Curious why I know your gender? Welp, it's not me. Thanks to built-in gender template, I can know your gender well. Well, not for who doesn't specify their gender, apparently. But before I write this, I already know the gender of some users that doesn't specify their gender. Maybe I should refrain from clog this page with some sort of useless introductions, but yeah, I am known for clogging my own page with introductions. Anyways, who cares? You can continue down my userpage! Informations about me I think you can help with that. See you soon, ~ Batty1776 ~ Kicking land - - ayy lmao 11:39, July 26, 2017 (UTC) }} Re: Response on wall Hey TULO, I usually don't edit in a row like that, but I was trying to figure out the solution while typing out the strategy. If I left it to the end, I might have forgotten what I did. Thanks for the warning. -Primetime (talk) 18:50, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Brain won't answer so I'm going to ask you, why can't I edit my userpage???Plasmapea010 (talk) 19:44, July 27, 2017 (UTC)